


Furby?

by Jld71



Category: True Blood
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Eric gives Jason a present





	Furby?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by emmatheslayer: True blood, Eric Northman /Jason Stackhouse, what is a furby

It was just before sundown when Jason made his way into the bar owned by Eric, Fangtasia. He was treated by Pam. Well, greater was using the term loosely. It was more like a snarl and a sneer then a smile and a hello. But, he smiled back and said hello. Why Eric put up with her was beyond him. But, she was loyal to a fault to Eric. So, I guess that's why he'd look past her surly disposition.

As he strode past the bar he heard Pam barking at him. "He's not up yet. Don't bother him unless you have a death wish or a blood bag." She came out from around the bar to give him a once over. Leering at him, she stepped close to him. "Judging by the tight fitting clothes I'm gonna guess you aren't packing." She ran her hand down his chest to his groin and groped him. "At least not a blood bag." This time she had a smile on her red lips and her fangs were showing.

Jason took a step back and knocked into one of the bar stools. It clattered to the floor and Pam huffed in irritation at the noise. "Sorry." Jason shrugged and muttered sheepishly. He bent to pick the stool up as the door to Eric's personal quarters was flung open.

"What the hell is going on? Who do I have to drain to get some peace around here?" Eric stood in the doorway, hands balled into fists. Seeing Jason, Eric's features softened and his fists uncurled. In a blink of an eye, he was by Jason's side, nuzzling his neck.

"Hmm, you smell good. Eric said, before flicking his tongue over Jason's jaw. Jason leaned into his Eric's touch as he ran his fingers through Jason's hair. Eric pulled back, looking into Jason's eyes. "I have something for you. Wait here." Eric turned to walk back into his room. Stopping, he turned back to address Pam. "Pour us a drink. Oh and Pam, Hands off!"

A few minutes passed as Pam poured three drinks and they waited for Eric to return. Jason nervously fingered his drink, not sure what was taking Eric so long. He looked up as soundlessly Eric approached, a box in his hands. Standing next to Jason, he placed the box on the bar and motioned for Pam to give them some privacy. She stalked off, cast a backwards glance at them and disappeared.

Eric pushed the box toward Jason. "Open it." Jason reached out pulled the box in front of himself. He pulled the lid off and looked inside. He saw another box and pulled it out. He looked at Eric, brows furrowed in confusion. He opened this box and reached inside, feeling something soft rub against his skin. He pulled out the object, placing it on the bar. He turned it around to face him. "What is it?" Jason asked having never seen anything like it before. At the sound of his voice the thing sprang to life, opening its eyes, it's ears turning in different directions.

"It's called a Furby. It was popular in the nineties. I thought it was cute. We can teach it to talk and it will react to our voices." Eric said, his voice sounding a little unsure.

Jason looked at the Furby and then at Eric. "It's adorable. It can be something just shared by us." Jason ran his fingers through the brown fur, feeling the fur tickle his skin. He felt Eric's hand on his arm, pulling him into his chest. "You really like it?" Looking up at Eric he smiled and then licked his lips. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
